


All I want for Christmas is you

by IronEyes, NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Series: SPNAdventCalendar2019 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eggnog, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Soft!Dean, adorable!Dean, drunk!Dean, i'm not even sorry, this is really just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/IronEyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: When Dean brings home some eggnog, he lets some secrets slip. Castiel doesn’t mind at all.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPNAdventCalendar2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558324
Comments: 17
Kudos: 120
Collections: SPN Advent Calendar 2019





	All I want for Christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand here is Day 4!!
> 
> This is for the wonderful [Little-Caterpillar!](https://little-caterpillar.tumblr.com/) I hope you like it!
> 
> Topic: Eggnog

“I’m back!” 

Dean grins widely when he opens the door to the bunker, he stands at the top of the stairs and holds up two bottles. Castiel and Sam both sit at the war table and look up to him. Castiel squints at the bottles.

“You were gone a long time.” Sam says and he gets up. Dean presses one of the bottles into Sam’s hand, who whistles.

“Eggnog huh? Finally in some kind of Christmas mood?” Sam wants to know and Dean rolls his eyes. Castiel just watches the brothers for now, he doesn’t really like Dean drinking so much, but today they finished a really hard hunt and Dean was so happy earlier. 

“Not really, but they were on sale and it’s the good stuff.” Dean replies grinning. Sam shakes his head and then walks off to his own room, where Eileen should be waiting.

Dean chuckles and then nods towards the corridor. They stop at the kitchen first, where Dean heats up the eggnog, pulling out some adorable mugs. He wonders, since when Dean has those mugs, he has never seen them before.

“Wanted to give the mug to you for Christmas actually but we should use it now. I’ll get you something better for Christmas, promise.” Dean says, as if he is the one who can read thoughts and Castiel’s heart flutters when he thinks about Dean getting him a present.

“We will take the rest with us as well.” Dean says and points at the pot. Castiel looks at his mug, that looks like a cat. He loves it.

“What is that?” Castiel asks, when Dean fills up the two mugs and pushes one over once they are filled. Castiel doesn’t wait for an answer, instead he sniffs at the liquid. 

“It’s eggnog.” Dean says and Castiel takes his mug, before he follows Dean. For a tiny second Castiel thinks that they will go to Dean’s room, but instead Dean opens another door. His Dean-cave. What else.

“I never had eggnog.” Castiel says slowly while Dean sits down on the big old couch. He doesn’t even wait, but turns on the TV and Castiel smiles when he sees that Dr. Sexy is on. It’s apparently a Christmas episode.

“Well you missed out.”

Dean pats on the couch next to him and Castiel is a bit surprised. While he always searches the hunter’s closeness, Dean never returned the gesture. Right now, he looks happy though and Castiel sits down, right next to him, their elbows brushing.

Dean looks back to the TV and takes a sip of the eggnog. Actually he just drowns it in one go, sighing happily, before he pours himself more eggnog into his mug. Castiel looks at his own mug and tries it as well.

“And?”

Castiel smiles a bit. He doesn’t really taste the eggnog, it’s just molecules to him, but he somehow feels as if he would enjoy it if he was human right now.

“It’s good, thank you Dean.” Castiel says and he smiles at the hunter. Dean’s cheeks are already a faint red, his green eyes vibrating in the dark light of the room. Sometimes Castiel feels himself daydreaming about this.

“That’s what I like about Christmas.” Dean mutters after a while, the bottle already half empty and Castiel jerks out of his thoughts.

“The eggnog?” Castiel wants to know and Dean shakes his head. He is at his fifth mug already and now he leans almost heavily against Castiel. The angel realizes that only now. Dean’s thigh pressed tight against his own.

“No. Well, yes, I also like the eggnog, but Christmas is… it’s some quiet time. Family time. You, uh, spend it with your loved ones.” Dean explains and he sounds embarrassed, but also a bit sluggish. Maybe Castiel should hide the rest of the eggnog. 

“Oh.” Castiel answers, because he doesn’t know what to answer.

He never had a real family before knowing the Winchesters and even in those years they never really celebrated Christmas. Dean always seemed to avoid it, but in the last days, he changed.

Right now he even wears Rudolph the red-nosed Reindeer socks.

“Yeah, I really like snow, too, but we don’t have that every Christmas.” Dean continues, he is smiling happily and Castiel knows he is lost in some memories now. Just as Castiel wants to answer, Dean cuddles against him.

Sometimes Castiel is glad that he doesn’t have to breath.

“What else do you love about Christmas?” Castiel whispers, before he puts his mug on the table next to him. Dean’s head is now on his shoulder and Castiel can actually feel him and that is the best feeling he ever experienced. 

“Everyone is happy. People get gifts and cook nice food and… and they cuddle and kiss under the mistletoe…” Dean whispers, before he takes his new filled mug again and swallows the rest of the eggnog.

Castiel sighs. Dean is just drunk.

“We could cook something nice on Christmas.” Castiel answers and he can feel Dean nodding. It’s quiet again and Castiel tries to focus back on the show, trying to ignore that his heart beats way too fast.

“Do you know what I love about _you_?” Dean changes the topic and Castiel freezes. He curses inwardly, because his reaction actually made Dean sit up again. Castiel can’t look away, he always gets lost in the green eyes.

As green and bright as his soul.

“I don’t know.” Castiel whispers back, for the first time not only shy but also scared about Dean’s answer. It feels as if his heart wants to jump out of his chest.

“Everything.” Dean says, smiling so sweetly, that Castiel almost can’t help himself. He wants to kiss Dean so bad, but Dean only had too much eggnog. Castiel wished he could get drunk from that himself.

“Dean.” Castiel whispers and somehow it sounds like a promise. Dean’s eyes flutter close for a second, before he looks up at Castiel.

“I… I bet I’d love your kisses, too.” Dean whispers, shyly and Castiel is sure the blush on his cheeks is not only from the eggnog. He doesn’t think about it and this time leans closer to kiss Dean.

The kiss stays light and Castiel gets lost for a moment.

“I was right.” Dean chuckles, his eyes still closed, while he licks hip lips. Castiel can’t look away. He can’t even speak. Dean doesn’t seem to realize that, he just cuddles against Castiel again. 

Ten minutes later Castiel is still frozen, while Dean is fast asleep in his shoulder. Castiel smiles and carefully strokes Dean’s hair.

They should talk about this in the morning.

*

Dean wakes up the next morning, feeling cold and uncomfortable. He sits up and realizes he is in his cave on the couch.

His mug is on the table, but there is a bright yellow post-it on it.

_“All I want for Christmas is you.”_

Dean smiles and hastily gets up. He wants some morning kisses and maybe some painkillers for his head.

Kisses first though.

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/25ccc9f676786126ae48a75b12822362/d29059df94f2f622-9a/s540x810/8fb844e1c4eb50e77fa7516a8446c8b70b8085e4.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it!!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
